


Ready To Collect (pay your goddamn debt)

by stonerkun420



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Crack, Gen, Jihoon Hates his job, Jihoon is sandman, Mingyu is only in this briefly sorry, Swearing, This Is STUPID, really i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Wonwoo has a pretty large sleep-debt to the Sandman after pulling a series of all-nighters. He’s not ready to pay yet, but Jihoon’s come to collect.





	Ready To Collect (pay your goddamn debt)

**Author's Note:**

> im going to die i started writing this at 3am the other day and its so fucking dumb put me out of my misery por favor!
> 
> there’s probably so many spelling mistakes just take them thanks

Wonwoo is a tired, tired man. Weeks of exams, and weeks of preparation prior to those exams have led him to this point, and he’s just about ready to drop dead in his desk chair.

He feels like he hasn’t slept in years, when in reality it’s only been three or so weeks of all-nighters with tiny breaks in between (and by tiny breaks, I mean twenty minute naps on the floor of his university’s library at 7:30am). But anything for a solid education, right?

Yeah, no.

If it’s not _him_ who’s upset about his horrible sleep management and ever decreasing mental stability, it’s gotta be someone else. Sure, maybe it’s his best friend Mingyu, but that guy has a bag full of his own stuff going on, (at least it’s not financial, am I right?)

No, not Mingyu, for sure. Possibly, higher powers. Someone who goes by the name of..of Sandman. Don’t get me wrong, Sandman is a _stupid_ name but hey, he goes by another name in the case of this, and that name is Lee Jihoon.

Now, Lee Jihoon has been in this line of work for a _long_ time, and it’s been pretty easy, you know? Maybe it’d be easier if the goddamn Tooth Fairy would stop hitting on him, but he does what he can to keep a stable life.

Jihoon has been through some shit, namely, his own horrible, disgusting sleeping problems, so it’s to say he feels a little...bad? Yes, he feels bad, especially for Jeon Wonwoo, who is starting to look like a dried up prune—or maybe a vampire. 

This is exactly the reason he’s on his way down to Jeon Wonwoo’s tiny apartment just around the corner from his university. Yes, you heard me, _down_. All fantasy figures have to come from somewhere, right?

No—not heaven, god no. A couple stories under heaven. It’s like an apartment block for the lads and gals who live in the sky, except Lee Jihoon, or _Sandman_ lives on level one. He’s not one of the bigger figures yet. (Yeah, I’m looking at you, Santa Clause).

 

Let’s check up on Wonwoo, shall we?

 

”Dude—Seriously, I’m telling you! I’m trying to study for my last exam tomorrow but I’ve got the fucking heebie-jeebies. Someone’s watching through my window, I can feel it.” Wonwoo rolls over to his window on his chair, one hand clutching his phone to his ear and the other holding the blinds open, his suspicious eyes searching for anything out of the ordinary.

”Uh, you haven’t sleep in, what? Forever? I think you’re just imagining shit, bro. Take a nap or something.” Wonwoo hears Mingyu chuckle, but there’s something off about it. The elder decides not to comment, knowing his younger friend would start to complain.

”Listen, I’m almost done. I’ll sleep when I can, okay? I’ll let you know.” Wonwoo sighs into the phone and leans back in his seat after letting the blinds drop, his eyes blinking tiredly.

Mingyu goes silent for a bit, and Wonwoo just assumes he’s got his hand over the microphone of his phone to talk to his roommate..it was something starting with a J, he’s sure.

”Alright, keep me posted. See ya’.” Mingyu replies after he’s done chatting, and Wonwoo can basically hear his toothy grin. Wonwoo chuckles and hangs up, putting his phone down and immediately rolling back over to his desk to take some more notes.

It takes a while, maybe half an hour or so before his panic really starts to set in. See, one of Wonwoo’s biggest fears is home intruders, so when he feels this unexplainable sensation of being watches, he does what any responsible adult would do.

He grabs his phone, and he grabs his bat, swinging it in one hand while the other moves to dial the police. Wonwoo stands slowly, and his thumb hovers over the ‘call’ button. He looks around first, eyes squinting uncomfortably.

His thumb presses down.

 

His phone is immediately slapped out of his hands, and the call doesn’t go through. Wonwoo, with his fast as fuck reflexes, screams and grabs hold of the bat properly, whipping around and swinging it at whoever was behind him just now.

He feels the impact of the bat on someone’s stomach first, and hears the grunt of pain second, followed by the man hitting the floor. 

“Dude, what the _fuck_?” The man groans out, standing up and clutching his stomach. Wonwoo drops the bat and holds his hands up in surrender, his brain going into overdrive.

_Holy fuck, what the shit, i’m going to die—_

_“_ Calm down, you’re not gonna die. Take it easy, bud.” The man scoffs, and Wonwoo takes a moment to scope the man out, his head tilting awkwardly to the side.

This guy is...short, to say the least. He’s got pale skin, too..but it has some kind of gold, dusty undertone to it. Oh, now Wonwoo can see the specks of _fucking glitter_ falling from this man, which is getting all over his goddamn carpet. 

Wonwoo laughs, and the shorter man gives him a puzzled look, crossing his arms.

”So..I’m like—hallucinating, right? This is just a sleep-deprivation induced hallucination and I’m actually just staring at nothing...talking to myself?” Wonwoo hopes. The man gives him an unimpressed glare.

”No.” 

“Oh?”

”It does have to do with your sleep-deprivation though. You get an A for effort, good job.”

”Thanks.”

It’s quiet for a moment, and Wonwoo’s just smiling politely until he remembers there is a tiny gold fucking man standing in his room, and suddenly he wants to die.

Wonwoo opens his mouth to say something (or, rather to gurgle something out of straight panic.), but is cut off by this man’s blunt voice asking him a dumb question.

”Do you sleep? Like, _ever_?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow. Wonwoo just chuckles and scratches his hair awkwardly.

”My eyes close when I blink, if that counts?” Wonwoo asks hopefully, sounding more like he’s trying to convince himself rather than the strange man standing in the middle of his room.

”No. It doesn’t. So here’s whats gonna happen. You owe me a lot, Jeon Wonwoo, so it’s time to pay.” The man sighs, folding his arms. Wonwoo is suddenly very intimidated.

”Um—pay? I’m...so _broke_.” Wonwoo whines, and now he just wants to _cry_. The guy scoffs, unfolding his arms and shaking his head.

”No, idiot. Not with money, with sleep. You owe me roughly five-hundred-and-four hours of sleep, so go get comfy, unless you wanna sleep on the floor.

The idea of sleep in itself makes Wonwoo’s back ache as he remembers how sore he is from leaning over his desk so often, and he smiles dopily.

”Five hundred hours? That sounds _so_ sexy, oh my god.” Wonwoo moans, and the man is quite frankly turned off, his nose wrinkling as he turned away. 

“Riiiight, okay..” The man clears his throat before gesturing with a nod of his head to Wonwoo’s bed, raising an eyebrow. “Bed time, off you go.”

Wonwoo shakes his head, clearly puzzled. 

“What? No, I can’t. I have a test tomorrow which I not only have to study for, but also have to be awake for. Can’t we do this when I’m done?” Wonwoo pleads, and suddenly Jihoon is struck with the confusion of why Wonwoo isn’t questioning what was going on anymore.

”Wait—“

Nevermind. There it is.

“Five thousand hours..that’s like—three full weeks. Jesus Christ, am I dying? Is that what this is? You’re God and you want to take me in my sleep so I don’t feel a thing?” Wonwoo rambled, his head starting to ache behind his eyes.

“The fuck—no, you’re not dying,” He cuts himself off, and Wonwoo hears him mumble something alomg the lines of ‘well I don’t _think_ you are just yet’ before he continues. “I’m not God either. My name is Sandman—“

”Your name is fucking _Sandman_.” Wonwoo deadpans, and ‘Sandman’ fights the urge to smack him in the face, only breathing deeply and casting a smile on his face.

”Yes. My name is _Sandman_ — _but_! You can just call me Jihoon, if you’d prefer. Fuck, Mingyu told me you were easier than this.” Jihoon sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly, which is...ironic.

”You know Mingyu?” Wonwoo asks after a moment, raising an eyebrow. Jihoon’s eyes widen a little bit before he nods, a small smile making its way into his face.

”I do. He’s my roommate, why?” 

Wonwoo takes a moment to put all the pieces together, his eyebrows furrowing together in concentration. Jihoon just watches in amusement, fighting the urge to put Wonwoo to sleep while he was distracted.

”Do..do you live in a house? Like—down here?” Wonwoo finally asks, and Jihoon just sighs, shaking his head tiredly.

”No. The fantasy lads live upstairs.” Jihoon points up, and desperately hopes Wonwoo is smart enough to realise he doesn’t mean the _actual_ upstairs of this apartment block.

”Then—who is he? Like, in terms of folklore..people.” Wonwoo really hopes his best friend is someone really cool. Like Santa Clause, or maybe a Hellhou—

“The Tooth Fairy.”

Wonwoo goes blank for a second, freezing up as he lets his brain calculate this information. He kind of feels like he lost a couple braincells, or maybe all of them. 

“That’s..really great. Wow, good for him..” Wonwoo tries not to laugh, and Jihoon can see his face turning red as he holds back a snort.

”Yeah, buddy deserves a medal. He told me he’s taken two of your teeth in his life, so, he’s really got something going for him.” Jihoon shrugs, forgetting his main task at hand for a moment.

Wonwoo nods, and the two just stand there for a moment in silence, minds not really focusing on anything in particular.

”You know you’re the reason the sand is piling up, right? You owe me a lot, so just get into bed, yeah?” Jihoon finally sighs after taking a quick glance at Wonwoo’s clock, reading that it was quarter to one in the morning.

”But...finals, dude.” Wonwoo whimpers, sounding almost like a kicked puppy, and Jihoon is immediately reminded of Mingyu.

”You know this can get you out of finals right..?” Jihoon mutters, rolling his eyes as he folds his arms, staring Wonwoo down in an attempt to intimidate him into getting what he wants.

“Well, shit bro, you got me. What’re you gonna do?” Wonwoo asks with a shaky breath, kind of scared that he just let himself go this easily.

“Something you’ve always wanted but have been too scared to receive.” Jihoon replies, and his voice is deeper now. Wonwoo gulps

“Will it get me out of finals?” Suddenly Wonwoo’s mind clicks, using his predicament to his advantage. Jihoon mutters something along the lines of ‘I _just_ said that, idiot.’

“You could say that.” Jihoon instead chooses to say, an openly face smile on his face. Wonwoo opens his arms, a smile spreading on his face.

“Oh, nice. Then just.. _take_ _me,_ I guess _._ ” Jihoon quite literally throws his sand across Wonwoo’s face, his body collapsing onto the ground in a heap of exhaustion.

His body seems to fall in love with the situation, the thing he’s always wanted but never had the pleasure to experience ; a light coma.

”I hope you find sand in your asscrack, dumbass. Goodnight.” Jihoon huffs after struggling to chuck Wonwoo into his bed before leaving.

”I’ll be back in three weeks. Sweet dreams, twig boy.” The Sandman chuckles, and after a moment, two moments, he disappears.

He leaves nothing but sand and an unconscious man in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> hey follow me on twitter @mnhao for more crackhead bullshit lol this is dumb pls leave ur opinions even if they’re horrible and mean and will make me feel bad <3


End file.
